The present invention relates to a prevention structure of a connector housing for preventing a rear holder attached to a housing body from floating over the housing body.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional connector housing 100 disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 63-102184.
The connector housing 100 is constituted by a housing body 110 substantially formed in a rectangular parallelepiped, a first rear holder 130 connected by the housing body 110 and two first bands 101, and a second rear holder 140 connected by the housing body 110 and two second bands 102.
The housing body 110 has a plurality of terminal receiving chambers 111, a first swingable terminal engagement portion 112, a first mounting portion 113, a second mounting portion 114, and first and second holder engagement portions 115 and 116.
Each of the terminal receiving chambers 111 extends from a front end surface 117 of the housing body 110 to a rear end surface 118, and a connector terminal 104 attached to a lead wire 103 is received in the terminal receiving chamber 111. The corresponding terminal is inserted from an opening portion 119 of the front end surface 117 in each of the terminal receiving chamber 111, and the connector terminal 104 is inserted from an opening portion 120 close to the rear end surface 118 in each of the terminal receiving chambers 111. The first terminal engagement portion 112 engages with the connector terminal 104 received in the terminal receiving chamber 111. Second terminal engagement portions 131 and 141 of first and second rear holders 130 and 140 are respectively inserted into the first and second mounting portions 113 and 114. First and second holder engagement portions 115 and 116 respectively prevent the first and second rear holders 130 and 140 mounted to the first and second mounting portions 113 and 114 from floating.
The first and second rear holders 130 and 140 have a plurality of second terminal engagement portions 131 and 141 further engaging with the connector terminal 104 engaging with the first terminal engagement portion 112, and a holding member 132 holding the second terminal engagement portions 131 and 141 in parallel.
A first holder engagement portion 115 is projected in both corners in a rear portion of a surface 121 of the housing body 110, respectively. The rear end surface of the first holder engagement portion 115 is on an extending line of a rear end surface 118 of the housing body 110, and an engagement groove 115a is formed forward from the rear end surface of the holder engagement portion 115. Both end portions 133 of the first holding member 132 are inserted into the engagement groove 115a and engaged therewith. In accordance with this engagement, the engagement between the first terminal engagement portion 131 and the connector terminal 104 can be maintained.
A second holder engagement portion 116 is projected in both corners in a rear portion of a back surface 122 of the housing body 110, respectively. The rear end surface of the second holder engagement portion 116 is on an extending line of a rear end surface 118 of the housing body 110, and an engagement groove 116a is formed forward from the rear end surface of the holder engagement portion 116. Both end portions 133 of the second holding member 142 are inserted into the engagement groove 116a and engaged therewith. In accordance with this engagement, the engagement between the second terminal engagement portion 141 and the connector terminal 104 can be maintained.
However, in the conventional connector housing 100 mentioned above, since the first and second holder engagement portions 115 and 116 of the housing body 110 project from the surface 121 and the back surface 122 of the housing body 110, the both holder engagement portions 115 and 116 are easily broken. When the both holder engagement portions 115 and 116 are broken, both the rear holders 130 and 140 float from the housing body 110, so that a double engagement of the connector terminal 104 by both the rear holders 130 and 140 is not performed.
In the conventional connector housing 100 mentioned above, since the holder engagement portions 115 and 116 for the first and second rear holders 130 and 140 of the housing body 110 project from the surface 121 and the back surface 122 of the housing body 110, the holder engagement portions 115 and 116 for both the rear holders 130 and 140 are broken, so that there is a risk that both the rear holders 130 and 140 float from the housing body 110, and a double engagement of the connector terminal 104 by both the rear holders 130 and 140 is not performed.